Various types of shading devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a shading and cooling apparatus for a cellular phone including a covering having an open bottom side and an open front side. What has been further needed is a front lip inwardly disposed within the open front side of the covering, a circular aperture disposed through a rear side of the covering, and a slot continuously disposed within the rear side of the covering from the aperture to a bottom edge of the rear side. Lastly, what has been needed is for a proximal end of a tube to be attached to an interior surface of the rear side and a distal end of the tube to be removably disposed within an interior air vent of an automobile. An arm extension of a windshield-mounted cellular phone holder is selectively and slidably disposed through the slot and within the aperture, and the covering is removably disposed around a cellular phone attached to the windshield-mounted cellular phone holder. The covering thus protects a cellular phone from overheating when mounted to a windshield-mounted cellular phone holder by both directing air from an interior air vent of an automobile to the cellular phone and protecting it from direct sunlight.